do you feel?
by caz-felton-malfoy
Summary: draco loves harry harry doesnt want to know - or does he?
1. study date

Draco was crying in the corner of a dark corridor again. 'It's him again isn't it drac?' Crabbe and Goyle asked. He only nodded back. 'What happen this time?' Goyle asked. Both boys listened while they took Draco to the safety of their dorm. ' I found him, walking towards the gryffindor rooms. I asked him where the mudblood and Weasel where and said he looks vulnerable on his own, he told me to get lost' he answered, breaking down in tears again and curling up on the safety of his bed. Wishing the boy that had caused his grief was here to make him feel better. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, and decide that it was time to talk to 'Potter'. 'Erm, Draco, we're going for some, um, food, ok back in a bit, get some sleep you look exhausted'.  
  
'Mudblood, where's potter?' Crabbe shouted when he saw them coming out of the great hall. 'As if I'd tell you' she shot back. 'We anit gonna hurt him ya no' Goyle sniped. 'Yea well we don't know so we aren't going to tell you' Ron butted in. 'It's alright guys' harry said, appearing out of no where 'tell me what you two want, then I'll decide weather to listen to you'. 'We only wana talk, we swear we anit gonna do owt bad to ya' Crabbe told harry. 'Go on then' Not here, in private' 'Ok guys, I'll met ya back at the common room, no buts Ron!'  
  
'So you telling me that Malfoy's struggling with his homework and you can't help him so can I? Sounds to fishy to me, what am I going to get in return if I do help and why couldn't any other slytherin's help him?' harry quizzed once he knew that they wanted him to help Malfoy, of all people. 'Erm, well you see no one else wants to help him, and because we don't take the same subjects as him then we can't help. And you'll eventually find out what's in it for you'. 'Eventually? Why couldn't he come and ask me himself? No don't answer that. But I surpose I'll help, only if you promise not to make fun of me and my friends and more and to leave us alone' Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, sighing, they both said ok, because they knew it would be better for Draco and he'll respect them for it because he knows that they like taking the mick out harry. 'When, do I have to help him?' 'Tonight, in the astromeny tower, at midnight, erm, thanks potter' 'Yea' Harry replied as he walked out of the empty room that they had been in. why? Harry thought, would they ask him to help and why did he say yes, well he already knew the answer to that question he thought as he hurried on to the griffindor common room.  
  
'Draco, you got a study date with Mr. Harry potter because we pulled some strings for you! Let us fill you in on some details..' 


	2. truce

Harry was still unsure about the whole thing. He sat in a big cosy-looking chair by the fireplace in the gryffindor common room, not paying attention to anyone. Suddenly he jumped up, muttering to his friends, hermione and Ron, who were arguing over homework, that he was tired and was going to bed and didn't want disturbing. His friends nodded at him as they accepted his excuse, before turning back to each other to continue the argument. Harry headed to his room to find his invisibility clock and his map. He had his own room, because his nightmares were getting worse and he had requested that he slept in a room on his own because he didn't want to disturb his friend's sleep. Ron had insisted he went with harry but harry refused.  
  
It was 5 past twelve now, when he pulled up the courage to step in to the astromany tower. 'Malfoy' harry scowled. 'Potter' Draco said uneasy, not looking into the gryffindor's eyes. 'Why, may I ask malfoy do I have to help you with your homework?' 'Because potter, no one else in slytherin would and I need the marks to please my father, you were my last resort' Draco lied, gritting his teeth. (Crabbe and goyle had filled him in on what had happened earlier that day. 'Then why not hermione? Let me guess you wouldn't ask her for help even if she was the last resort' 'yes, now help me with my homework potter' 'no, not yet' 'what?!" draco exclaimed, his heart pounding faster and faster as possibilities were running through his head. 'You have to promise me something' 'oh' Draco said just louder than a whisper, disappointment in his eyes. 'You can't call my friends and me no more, and you can stop trying to get us into trouble with snape all the time plus! You have to be civil with us' 'what?' came out of draco's instantly, then he quickly replied 'asking a lot potter aren't we? Well I guess so only if you agree to be civil to my friends and me and, if we have to be civil then you have to call me draco' he paused waiting for Harry's answer. 'Ok, but you have to call me harry' he said extending his arm, Draco excepted. 'This was easier than I thought, harry was thinking, as he started to show Draco what to do on his homework.  
  
Time passed by quite quickly, to both their surprise, it was 2.00 am already by the time they had finished Draco's homework. The tension between them had been quite high at the start, because they didn't no how to act towards each other and they had been taking turns in going red, when one of them brushed their hand the others hand (by accident!! lol) and when they were caught taking sneaky peaks at each other! 'Erm, time to leave' harry said, grabbing his clock. 'Wow, where you get that from' Draco asked, wondering because they were very rare and his father had said that his (Draco's) was very hard to find. 'It was my father's, haven't you got one' 'no' Draco lied, feeling his pocket for it! (Yes - his pocket - sum dirty people thought otherwise (I did!!) lol) 'Well, I'll take you back to you room, don't want you getting caught' harry replied, thinking that it was a perfect way to spend more time with Draco. 'How thoughtful' Draco said in a sarcastic manner, glad that he had more time to spend with harry. He stepped under the cloak with his books and they started to walk to the dungeons.  
Hiya! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know this is short and nothing interesting happened but it'll get better - def next chapter! I am giving you the choice of the next chapter so you get to decide what happens! they kiss they get caught Harry ends up spending the night with Draco or the other way round! They have an argument. And/or kiss Other ideas r welcome! Please review luv ya all caz_felton_malfoy! 


	3. good night

It wasn't long before they came close to getting caught by Filch. Harry had stepped on malfoys foot and malfoy, forgetting they had to be quiet started shouting at harry telling him to watch where he was going. He only shut up when he heard filch shouting out to see if any one was there. They had had to stand up against the wall and wait till filch and his cat had gone, because they didn't want to cause any more suspicion. Harry, who had Draco pressed into him was holding on to his breath for as long as he could. Suddenly, filch stood right in front of them, draco pressed as hard as he could up to harry, not wanting to get stood on, harry had automatically put his arms around draco and pulled him in closer. He put his head on Draco's shoulder and prayed that filch went. He had been caught before and it wasn't an experience he had wanted to go through again. They stayed like that for a few minutes after filch had gone, only breaking apart when draco whispered softly into Harry's ear ' I think we can go now' to which harry replied 'oh'. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the slytherin common room entrance. Harry decided to ask Draco the question that had been burning in his head the whole time, 'why' 'pardon' 'why me, I mean you could have asked anyone to help you, why me, since we're surposed to hate each other' Draco was caught off guard. He hadn't got an answer for him and so he said the first thing that had popped into his head, which was 'because'. He then muttered the slytherin password and quickly disappeared into the slytherin common room before harry had time to think up another question. He walked into his dormitory to find crabbe and goyle sitting on his bed wanting to know how it had gone, by the look on draco's face, it had gone well, very well.  
  
Harry stood outside the slytherin dungon for a few minutes before decideing to go and get some sleep. He had decided though, that he would find draco and ask what he meant by 'because'. Also, had draco catching on that harry had said 'surposed to be enimes?' he had certainly been caught off guard, harry thought, maybe he truly believes we're enimies he thouht, sighing, he pulled over his covers and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
It was nearly 5.30 in the morning when draco had explained what had happened between him and harry, not much to tell really he thought, as he settled in his bed. Even though nothing had happened, he thought, he had still enjoyed it, it had been one of his best days this year at hogwarts. His father had been sending him owls with special assignments for him to do and it was getting him down, he also knew not to expect a christmas this year, with his grades being lower than they usually were. He started to wonder what potter had meant by saying that they were 'surposed' to hate each other, surpossed being the key word. He and his friends crabbe and goyle had yet to come up with an answer to that, and draco had promised himself to find out what harry had meant by that. It was the first time in years, since draco had a nice dream, he had slept peacefully for the first time in months, all because of harry and the happiness that had been brought to him that night.  
  
Everyone was awoken in the morning by their heads of houses and told to get down to the great hall as soon as possible. They weren't given a reason, other than 'it could change your lives'. When they were all settled in the hall, dumbledore, who was looking more tired than the rest of the school simply spoke these short words, 'no one is safe any more, voldemort is back, and has become stronger than ever, if, we can't defeat him soon, the school will have to be closed, and that will be the end of hogwarts' 


	4. the dream

Draco felt sickened. This is what was meant when they were told 'it could change your lives'. It was certainly was going to change Draco's life. His father, of course being Voldemort's right-hand man would definitely want Draco to become a death eater now and drop out of school. Draco started to feel dizzy. He looked up and saw the ceiling spinning round in circles. Then everything went black  
  
'Ah, he's coming round Poppy.' Dumbledore spoke. 'Wot..Where..' Draco began to speak, before getting interrupted. 'Now you rest Mr. Malfoy, you gave us quite a scare back there' he could feel someone gently putting him down in a bed. 'here, drink this, it will help you get some sleep'. Draco could feel a cup being placed up to his lips. He brought his hand up and began to drink. He felt all drowsy and he soon settled into a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore stood next his bed and watched him sleep. He, of course knew why Draco had reacted so badly to his news. Dumbledore made a mental note to keep a watch on Draco. 'Albus, why.?' Poppy spoke, breaking the silence, 'why did he react like that?' 'it must have been the rush' Albus Dumbledore replied. 'the rush?' Poppy enquired. 'He must of got up out of bed quickly and rushed down to the hall. This plus he was probably not quite awake yet must have sent him dizzy' 'ok' Poppy replied, sounding unconvinced. But she knew not to push Dumbledore for more of an answer than he gave.  
  
Draco was dreaming  
  
~ he was in a room with black walls, floor and ceiling. There was only one window, a small one at the top of the room. A boy was trying to get through it, his clothes were drenched in blood. He was struggling. Draco willed himself to go and help but he couldn't move form the spot he was standing on. Like some kind of barrier stopping him. He watched the boy and felt like crying. The boy was struggling, it started to cry out Draco's name 'Draco.. Draco..Help me.. Help..' the boy fell into the room. He landed on his back with his face turned to Draco. The boy was Harry Potter ~  
  
Draco cried out he flung himself in a sitting position and started breathing deeply. He heard someone rushing over to him. 'It's ok, calm down, Mr. Malfoy. It was only a dream' Poppy soothed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The ~ ~ bits is when Draco is dreaming. Wow. I've finally updated! Lol. Tell em what you think of it so far. It hopefully will get better, I have a good idea of were its going but I need some more reviews so I know what you all think!! So. click on that lil' go button down there!! Caz_felton_malfoy xx 


End file.
